myveryownfandomcom-20200213-history
TDV: Draußen
"Draußen ist Freiheit", or "Outside is Freedom", is the song in which Alfred and Sarah declare their love to each other (rather than just fantasising as in "Nie Geseh'n") and plan to hook up. "Einladung zum Ball" « Translations » "Die roten Stiefel" German lyrics Alfred: Unter diesem Dach lebt der liebste Mensch der Welt. Kann es Zufall sein dass wir uns trafen hier? Sarah bist du wach? Bitte komm doch an dein Fenster! Ich steh hier im Mondlicht und wünsch mir ich wär bei dir. Sarah: Nicht so laut! Ich bin ja da. Mach bloss keinen Lärm! Sonst hört dich Papa. A: Kann es wirklich sein? S: Es ist ziemlich spät. A: Du und ich allein! S: Ich hielt's nicht mehr aus. A: Ich bin glücklich. S: Niemand darf's wissen! A: Ich wollt' dich sehen! S: Drinnen erstick ich... Sarah: Draußen ist Freiheit! Dort wo der Horizont beginnt Gibt es ein Land In dem alle Wunder möglich sind. Alfred: Keine Mauer die uns je trennt, Keine Grenze die wir nicht überwinden. Komm zu mir, Denn mit dir Kann ich bis zu den Sternen gehn! Draußen ist Freiheit, Und Hoffnung die man hier nicht kennt. Draussen ist Freiheit; Weit fort von allem was uns trennt Sarah und Alfred: Beginnt was man Leben nennt. Sarah: Wie romantisch im Mondlicht zu stehn! Leider bin ich bereits eingeladen. Nun ein Stück weit darfst du mit mir gehn, Doch versprich mir mich nicht zu verraten. A: Wo willst du hin? S: Ein Geheimnis von mir. A: Nicht durch den Wald! S: Wenn du Angst hast, bleib hier! A: Es ist dunkel und kalt! S: Das macht mir doch nichts aus. A: Du verirrst dich und erfrierst im Schnee! S: Ich weiss schon wohin ich geh. A: Nachts kommen die Wölfe raus! S: Ich langweile mich tot zu haus. Sarah und Alfred: Draußen ist Freiheit -- Ein Glück das keine Schranken kennt! Draußen ist Freiheit; Weit fort von allem was uns trennt Beginnt was man Leben nennt. English lyrics Alfred: Under this roof lives the dearest person in the world. Could it be fate that brings us here to meet? Sarah, are you there? Come and look now from your window! I stand here in the night and I wish I was with you. Sarah: Not so loud! I am right here. Don't stir up a din, Else Papa will hear. A: Can it really be? S: But it is so late. A: You and I alone! S: I can take no more. A: I am lucky. S: No one can know you! A: I want to see you! S: I'm suffocating... Sarah: Outside is freedom! There, where the horizon begins, There is a land In which all wonders are possible. Alfred: No wall can keep us apart, No limit can we not overcome. Come to me, For with you I can go up to See the stars! Outside is freedom, And a hope that you don't know here. Outside is freedom; Away from all that breaks us up Sarah and Alfred: Begins what can be called life. Sarah: How romantic, to stand 'neath the moon! But I must say I'm already taken. You may go a short way now with me, But must promise you won't betray me. A: What do you mean? S: A secret of mine. A: Out to the woods‽ S: If you're scared then stay here! A: But it is dark and cold! S: That does not bother me. A: You'll get lost and freeze in the snow. S: I know where I'm to go. A: In the night the wolves go roam! S: I'm suffocating here at home. Sarah and Alfred: Outside is freedom -- A happiness that knows no bounds! Outside is freedom; Away from all that breaks us up Begins what can be called life. Translation table __FORCETOC__